A Shinobi's Play
by erzy
Summary: At seven she's an inexperienced academy student learning to cope with the burden of being the host of the Two Tailed Beast. As she grows older and more skilled, Amari reunites with her childhood friend, Gaara, considering they both share a common factor. She relies on her personal skill and confidence, but those can only take her so far when a much greater fight comes her way.
1. First Impressions

**_Okay so I know I just finished writing a story and I know I'm still in the middle of writing one...well a few. I thought that this one needed a decent re write, I liked the idea and I know the first version was too poorly written. (I wrote it at age twelve for goodness sake.) SO I thought it would be interesting to re write it and make corrections and improve the writing. I will not delete the original 'Don't Let me Go' until this version is finished at least._**

...

"Can you wake up already." Amari heard the rage in her older sister's voice and her eyes immediately shot right open, she looked up and the first thing she saw was her long brunette haired older sister with a dark aura clouding around her. This was an indicater that she was probably past the point of anger, "W-what time is it?" The younger girl asked, afraid that she'd be late for her first day at the academy. Her older sister, Izumi, raised her voice to a holler, "LATE IS WHAT TIME IT IS, GET UP AND GET READY YOU'RE ALREADY BEHIND!" She held her fist in the air and her eyes went dark, Amari gulped and immediately jumped out of her highly messy bed. The sheets and blankets were sprawled out everywhere and she didn't have time to organize it right now. "Alright jeez, let me change. I'll be down in a minute." Amari sighed, she already knew her older sister was the spawn of satan but she didn't expect to wake up to such an attitude.

After Izumi left Amari's room, the younger girl quickly changed into a black t-shirt and black pants and regular shinobi sandals. She quickly tied her shoulder length medium brown hair into a high ponytail with her side bangs left out, today's the day she would finally start the academy and despite this, she didn't bother to put any effort into her appearance. She was seven for crying out loud. After finishing getting ready, the young purple haired girl raced down the hallway into the kitchen, where her seventeen year old sister was making breakfast.

"Mari, what do you want to eat? I'm making breakfast so I'm sure I can make you eggs or something, despite my below average cooking. Dad's out on a mission so it will be just me for the week." Amari thought she was gonna starve, her sister's cooking wasn't exactly the best and she often burnt everything. Which is why when their father was away on missions, the two sisters would normally eat out somewhere. "Oh...well I'm not really that hungry this morning anyway. Guess it's nerves or something." She lied, she just didn't want burnt eggs for breakfast. "Oh, that makes sense. Well your lunch is on the table." Amari looked over and saw a white lunch box sitting there, she raised a brow. "Don't worry, it's not my cooking. I went out to buy dumplings and such. Now hurry up I'm sure Temari's waiting for you already." Izumi reassured, the younger girl sighed in relief and thanked her before picking it up and making her way out. "Bye Izumi!" She shouted before running out the door, Izumi smiled as she watched her sister leave. She was honestly like a mother to Amari, considering their Mother died of illness a few years back. They have managed well, even though their father was usually on missions most of the time, Izumi stepped up to the plate and took charge. Even though cooking was clearly not her forte, she often cleaned the house and made sure her younger sister had everything she needed.

But most importantly, Izumi provided a shoulder lean for her sister. Often giving her advice and constantly being there for her when needed, considering the fact that most people frowned upon jinchuurkis. Izumi and Temari were the only friends that Amari really trusted and could have fun with, considering she was the host for the two tail cat, Matatabi.

"The academy isn't that boring, you'll have fun there." Temari reassured as she walked with her brown haired friend. Amari sighed, she wasn't too keen on having to sit in a classroom all day, she would probably make it bearable by sleeping through it or something. "I mean...I guess I'll make it through." The blonde giggled at the remark, "What do you mean you guess? Don't sweat it, it's not really that bad, plus my idiotic brother will probably be in your class." The brunette raised an eyebrow, "Idiotic brother?" Temari nodded, "Yes, his name is Gaara." Amari shrugged, she was open to make new friends so maybe her brother wouldn't be that bad, in fact, maybe her years at the academy wouldn't be that dreadful either.

...

 ** _Five years later..._**

"Can you hurry up? It's almost three." Amari's teammate, Kyraa, bickered at her over her shoulder. Amari was indeed making no effort to pick up her pace, her focus was on the book she held her hand. She giggle softly as she read it's dirty contents. "Are you serious? You're reading 'make out paradise'? How on earth did you even obtain that? You're underage." Amari rolled her eyes at the mini lecture. "I know people." The blonde teammate was already reaching her limit with the girl, "I kNoW peOpLe." She mocked, but of course like always, Amari ignored her.

After another twenty minutes of Kyraa's constant bickering, the two girls finally reached their destination. The place where the first segment of the Chunin Exams were being held, their other teammate, Kaneto, was already inside waiting on their arrival. Entering the building they were immediately greeted by their male teammate. "You're late." He said as he rubbed a hand through his black hair. "The exam hasn't started yet." Amari answered bluntly. "Doesn't matter, you two are the last to arrive." He lectured, Kyraa didn't bother to argue with him, she knew they should've been here earlier considering the doors were already closing.

Amari closed her book and took sight of her surroundings, there were Genin scattered everywhere. Some looked older and more experienced, and some others looked young and unprepared. She disregarded that part though, just because someone looked weak doesn't mean they actually are. She had experienced this first hand on one of the missions her team recently completed. Despite her being on the younger side of the participants, she was confident her team would pass this year with flying colors. She had changed over the pass couple years, she had trained constantly for hours a day and she had learned to master the chakra types, fire and lightning, she had even begun her training on learning to harness the power of the demon that lay sealed within her. She was no where near a master of that yet, so she held that off unless her life was really in danger.

She released her tailbone length hair from its high ponytail, it lightly fell and completely ran down her back. She was dressed in dark baggy black pants and a skin tight white thin jacktet. A katana layed in its black sheath that went diagonal on her back and her sand village ninja ninja headband was tied around her thigh. She pulled out two light blue hair sticks and pulled her long hair up into a high loose bun, using the hair sticks to hold it. Two loose strands hung loose on the side of her lightly tanned face. She continued scanning the room and caught the site of familiar striking red hair, she glanced over and saw that it was no other than Gaara, and his team. She didn't bother to say hello, their close friendship had faded over the years.

She sighed, she didn't want to think about that right now, especially when she felt someone glare daggers into her back. She narrowed her eyes into a glare and glanced over her shoulder, her instincts were right. A girl with long black hair was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, sending her death glares. Amari wasn't too friendly when it came to rude strangers, and everyone that knew her knew she was ready to fight. She turned around completely, "Hey!" She yelled, the girl stood up straight and looked at her more intently. "Yeah I'm talking to you!" She yelled louder. Kyraa rushed to her side, "Amari cool it, this is no place for a fight." She argued, she looked around, and noticed that all eyes were on her raging best friend. Even Gaara took slight interest in what was about to go down.

"You seem quite mad, all I need was look. Don't start barking at someone who can easily take you out." The dark haired girl stepped forward and crossed her arms once more, she appeared a couple years older. Probably about sixteen, her headband showed that she was indeed from the sound village. "That's quite the arrogance you got." Amari shot back, she didn't come here for a fight but she would sure as hell provide one if needed. The sound ninja rested an arm on her hip and spoke out again, "I have obtained a wide variety of skills and I'm highly trained in combat, I'm used to taking out girls like yourself. You can't even touch me." The brunette rolled her eyes, "You don't intimidate me, I'm sure I can make you rethink your logic. Our fight wouldn't last five minutes." She scoffed, this girl wasn't even worth her time. The sound ninja growled, "Just who do you think you are?" Amari got into fighting stance, "Why don't you come and find out."

Kyraa jumped back as the fight broke out, the sound ninja lunged forward, ready to take out her younger opponent. All the participants looked over to see what was going down. "Geez, these people are no joke huh." Naruto said quietly to the pinkette that stood beside him, she was observing the two kunoichi that were battling it out in the middle of the hallway. She looked over at the proctors who stood in front of the door, of course they showed no signs of stepping in. Sasuke observed their movements despite the fact that he thought the whole point of the fight was meaningless.

Amari was fast, and she easily picked up the face and effortlessly dodged the attacks the older ninja was throwing at her. The black haired girl threw her right fist and aimed for her opponent's face, the brunette used her speed to catch it in her palm. She smirked and jerked her hand to the side, twisting it until the girl's wrist broke. She shrieked at the pain and Amari used the opportunity to deliver and right cross to the sound ninja's face, sending her flying back and eventually crashing to the floor. The brawl didn't even last a full three minutes. "I told you that this fight wouldn't last very long." She boasted. Kyraa rolled her eyes, this wasn't the first time she watched her teammate overreact and make a fight to prove a point before. She wouldn't lie though, she enjoyed watching the whole thing.

Gaara huffed as he watched the scene unfold, he didn't see the point in Amari overreacting like that, especially in a place where so many people were analyzing each other. There was thing even him couldn't disregard, and that was the girl's strength and skill in close combat.

"All right listen up." One of the jounin yelled. "The first exam will take place now, follow me." He waved a hand as a gesture for the genin to follow him into the large classroom. Amari sighed, she knew it was a written exam and she wasn't too excited by taking one of those. She shrugged it off though, she could always cheat off Kyraa if she needed it.


	2. Fine Line Between Allies

_Well..this isn't as bad as I thought_ Amari thought to herself as she effortlessly answered majority of the questions on the written exam. She had to admit though, she was a tad reluctant when it was announced her team would be participating this year. She wanted to lay back and go on easy missions a little while longer, she viewed the exams as 'troublesome' and she wanted to stay clear of it, but a part of her was indeed zealous that she was finally becoming a chunin.

Glancing around the room, Amari chuckled at the fact on how many people were cheating. Regardless of what the proctor ordered, she did find a fault in his tone though. He kept repeatedly saying on how cheating was strictly prohibited, almost as if he wanted them to cheat. Her sharp eye caught several participants successfully cheating their way through the exam. _Props to them..._

She dropped her pencil and gave up, she decided to leave the last two she had to do blank. Didn't matter, the final question will be announced soon and she already had majority of the exam completed. She glanced over at Kyraa, who was scribbling away. She was highly intelligent, completely crushing the blonde stereotype. She was on top of everything and she always knew the answer and what to say at all times.

The Proctor came into Amari's line of vision and her and everyone else focused on him, he was tall and had a large muscle mass, he was built like a strong shinobi and Amari imagined how their fight would play out. She shook her head and remained focused, he announced that it was the last fifteen minutes and that the final question will now be announced. With a few precautions of course,

"Listen here, once I announce this, you and your team must get it correct. If even one of you fail, you and your whole team will be prohibited to retake the exams. But if you leave now, you are welcome to retake them again in six months. Keep in mind, if one of you gets up to leave, your whole team goes with you." His words were pressuring and the younger participants had cracked, several teams had got up to exit. Amari wasn't buying it, why would he make a big to do over an exam question. She looked over at Kyraa and Kaneto, "Don't you guys even dare." She hissed, it sounded harsher than she intended. She just didn't want to quit and especially this early. "I'm offended that you would even suggest that we'd do that." Kyraa scoffed. The brunette let out a sigh in relief, she needed to have more faith in her teammates.

Amari and her team watched as several more groups exited, it was sad really...having no faith in yourself. The brunette jumped a little, slightly startled by the sound of a loud fist slamming down on a table. She looked over, it was a blond leaf ninja dressed in all orange. _Is this kid colorblind..._

"Listen up, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and no matter what you try and say, my team and I will not give up..."

Amari tuned out, she wasn't in the mood for motivational speeches right now, especially from someone who had no idea what he was talking about half the time. She had picked this quality up about him when she overheard him spewing nonsense to his teammates. After the long speech was older, the pink haired girl gestured for Naruto sit back down and keep quiet.

The Proctor spoke again, his voice booming throughout the room and bouncing off the walls. "You all pass." He simply said, Amari raised an eyebrow. A few 'what's and other forms of questioning were being tossed around the room. "That's right." He said. "You all shown that you must work together and trust in each other to get the mission completed. Not giving up when it gets too hard and trusting your teammates is what will guide you to survival." Amari nodded in agreement to him, this was true but she was still a bit irritated that she answered all those for nothing. The teams who did leave will have another six months to figure that out.

Just as the proctor continued speaking, a large cloud of dark purple smoke exploded in front of him, leaving him speechless. A woman appeared, she was dressed in a tight dark fishnet top that exposed her large bust, the only thing covering was a long jacket she wore over it. Despite that, it still didn't leave much to imagine. Her dark hair was pulled back into a puffy ponytail.

The first proctor coughed loudly in her ear to gain her attention, "I wasn't finished." Anko rolled her eyes and finished her stick of dumplings, "You are now." Anko smiled and stepped forward with her hands at her hips, she scanned the room, taking in as many faces as she could. "All right brats, I'm the proctor that will be administering the second phase of the Chunin Exams. I expect each and everyone one of you to be present at the forest of death in a couple of days. If you're late then your whole team is out of the exams. Got it?" She spoke fast, and half of the room was struggling to keep up. Kyraa crossed her arms, she had read about the forest of death and quite frankly, it sounded like bugs and a bad hair day.

...

"Push me again idiot!" Sakura shouted into her orange dressed teammates ear as she felt him bump into her for the second time. Naruto sighed, "I'm sorry Sakura, I just tripped." He said as he rubbed the area where Sakura had hit him. Sasuke rolled his at the bickering that seemed constant in the back of him, he wanted to lay low and analyze everyone here first. But the constant shouting and whining from his teammates was drawing nothing but attention from everyone else. "How annoying." He said coldly over his shoulder to the two in the back who were still going at it. Sakura piped down immediately and Naruto turned his negative energy towards him, they were waiting at the entrance of the forest of death.

They had already signed the forms and received instruction from Anko on what to do, all they were waiting for now was for the gates to open. They had a Heaven scroll, and Sasuke was willing to fight anyone for the other half.

Amari threw up her team's Earth scroll and caught in her hand, continuously repeating the motion as she paced around the entrance. Any minute now and the gates would open, leaving the teams to hunt each other down and go ballistic to obtain the other half and have a complete set. Everyone was united with there teams and at their gate and within a few seconds, the gates automatically opened. "Come on!" Amari yelled over her shoulder to her teammates before pumping chakra to the soles of her feet and making a run for it. The two loose strands that hung in her face were flowing back and Amari could see everything in front of her perfectly. She hopped onto a tree branch, followed by Kyraa and Kaneto.

"One thing is for certain, we don't split up. I am not sure what these other guys are capable of yet and I don't want to see you guys getting hurt. I know this an exam, but your well-being is way more important. Understand?" The brunette said as she looked to Kaneto and then onto Kyraa, they both nodded in a agreement. As they tree hopped, Amari noticed other opponents flashing at the corner of her eye. She decided not to engage in anything yet, she hasn't even been in here ten minutes.

"Watch it!" She shouted to her teammates as she instinctively felt an line of multiple kunai knives being whipped in front of them and landing on the thick tree branch her and her team almost stepped on. Amari looked straight ahead to find a team from the hidden leaf, it consisted of two boys and a girl. One was dressed in dark shades and heavy coat and the other boy was in a fur sweater with a puppy beside him, the midnight haired girl seemed quiet and timid as if she wanted no part in this. Amari cracked her knuckles, her exploring was short lived.

"As much as I adore you sand ninja, I'm really gonna need your scroll. Tell me...is it a Heaven or an Earth?" Kiba said loudly with his arms crossed, Amari glared. She was not one for condescending tones, "You'd be wise to not speak so boldly to people you have no knowledge about." The brunette answered firmly, the arrogance in these people was astounding. They probably thought more highly of themselves than she did. Kiba chuckled, "Well for one, I know you're skilled in hand to hand combat so I'll be sure to keep my distance." She scoffed, both positions were deadly either way. "Suit yourself." She answered before turning to her teammates. "Kyraa you can handle the girl, kaneto you get the one in the glasses and I'll take down the one with the puppy." She suggested. "Alright." Kyraa answered. "On it." was the reply from Kaneto.

Amari lunged forward, making multiple quick hand signs. "Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" She yelled as a massive ball of flames escaped her mouth, Kiba grabbed his puppy, akamaru, and landed on another tree branch in hopes to evade. The brunette haired girl jumped towards him, he blocked her punch and they started going at it. "So much for keeping your distance huh?" Amari taunted as she jumped back and prepared to grab her sword. "Whatever just hand over the Heaven Scroll." Amari raised an eyebrow at the boy, "Dude...we have an Earth Scroll..." Her grip on her katana softened and she let go. Kiba's left eye twitched, "Are you kidding me?!" He yelled.

"Guys cool it!" She called to her teammates who were still fighting, Kaneto managed to land a punch in Shino's stomach before calling it quits. "These guys don't have what we're looking for." She said, crossing her arms. Kiba sighed and mentally slapped himself for jumping so quickly to conclusions. "Well...I guess we'll be on our way. My bad." Kiba stated before he and his team took off. "Your bad indeed." Amari said quietly. "He's kind of attractive...and the puppy thing going on his cute." Kyraa stated as she watched them take off.

Amari looked over at her and laughed, "You're hopeless, now come on." Kyraa began to follow after Amari, taking off in a completely different direction than the leaf village team. "What...I"m just saying...how about a...magical cross village romance." She joked, the brunette kunoichi rolled her eyes. "That is the most saddest thing I've heard."

"Just like your deceased friendship with Gaara." Amari glared at her but couldn't help but laugh at the smart retort. "Ugh you loser!"

...

 ** _Didn't want to make this chapter super long...because if I kept going it would've been lmao. Anywayyy this re write is coming along nicely and I hope it works out and that you guys like it. The old story was a mess, but it's still up if you wanna check it out. I also updated Titania's Facade after a freaking gripppp._**

 ** _Anyhow...REVIEW I SAY!_**


	3. Chunin Exams: Fighting for the scrolls

The brunette adjusted the light blue hairsticks that held her bun in place, she took them out and let her bangs and other strands loose. She quickly did a half up style, holding the small bun in place in the back with her side bangs hanging loose and her long hair running down her back. "I want coffee." She blurted to her teammates as they continued walking through the Forest of Death. Several hours had passed since the encounter with the leaf team, and the three sand ninja had no other action since. Just mindless wandering.

"Stop Mari, you're making me depressed." Kyraa moaned loudly, her throat was aching for the hot beverage but sadly, it was gonna have to wait until this exam was over. Kaneto glared at his complaining teammates, "Both of you need to keep quiet! You'll cause other teams to ambush us." He crossed his arms, Amari rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Good, I've been bored." She said bluntly, Kaneto shot her a flustered look. "We are surrounded by vicious teams from many villages in a deadly exam, how are you bored?" The brunette haired girl shrugged in response, Kaneto was always the level headed one of the team when it came to difficult situations. He made up for the recklessness and destruction caused by Amari.

"We ArE sUrRoUndEd bY vIciOus tEamS." Amari mocked in a high pitched voice which only irritated her teammate more. His eyebrow twitched, "The hell with you!" He shouted in aggravation. Amari burst out laughing, gripping her sides. Kyraa scoffed, her team really couldn't be taken seriously. She observed the bickering between the two before hearing the slightest noise come from above, her eyes narrowed as she picked up a few chakra signs. She pumped chakra to her feet and leaped over several yards to the side of teammates. "Quiet you two." She hissed lowly, "We have company."

Amari's eyes narrowed as she peered their surroundings, she picked up the chakra signs as well before the hidden team finally revealed themselves. She recognized them from earlier, they were another Leaf Village team. Two boys and a girl, the orange dressed imbecile, the pink haired kunoichi, and the mysterious raven haired boy who often kept quiet. The dark haired boy stepped forward with crossed arms, he looked up. "Just our luck, I noticed you throwing up your Earth scroll earlier, which is exactly what I need." His cocky toned filled the brunette haired girl's ears, she smirked.

"Or, is it our luck that you've led a Heaven scroll right to us?" She shifted her stance, preparing to attack. She wouldn't engage them too soon, she hasn't had time to analyze them-she didn't even know what this was yet. She sighed and spoke up again, "Come on...another fight with a Leaf team? I thought the Sand and the Leaf were allies." Sasuke's expression didn't change. "In this exam there are no allies, only enemies to crush by any means."

Amari huffed, "Well in that case..."

She threw up a few hand signs to start off with a small fire attack to get a feel for their abilities, Sasuke shifted his eyes to the sharingan and evaded swiftly. The pink haired girl pumped chakra to her feet and leaped upwards to a thick tree branch for safety. "Come on Sasuke! Take her down! Or I will!" Naruto shouted in arrogance as usual, Sasuke glared. "Shut up and take care of the other two, I got this." He hollered back, Naruto scowled but was pumped regardless to step in and fight. Kyraa stepped forward and flipped a section of her long blonde hair to the back, "Guess it's you and me." She said in a flirtatious tone. Naruto flashed her a look of disappointment, "I wanted to fight the other one but okay." He said as he peered over to Kaneto who kept his gaze on Sakura who was still watching the events unfold from above.

"Excuse you?" Kyraa snapped and quickly made several hand signs, Naruto was pushed backward several yards and into the truck of a tree by a gust of strong wind. He threw his arms up in an X form to shield his face, but still ended up with a few scratches. "Geez lady." He said as he slowly got up, he made a handsign of his own and suddenly there were twelve of him. The blonde haired girl wasn't fazed, "Clones huh? Doesn't matter, I'll still get you." She lunged forward as the clones came at her she began powering through them with close combat, eliminating the least powerful ones by punching and throwing kunai.

Amari noticed the shift in the appearance of Sasuke's eyes and was instantly intrigued, she never seen anything like it. Though, she did hear of a powerful clan located in the Leaf gifted with eyes known as the sharingan. He was watching her like a hawk. "Tell me.." She started, "What exactly can you see with those eyes of yours?" She inquired, Sasuke remained stone faced. "I can see chakra as colors and I can easily see your movements in a much slower speed to evade, anything you throw at me, I can easily break down." He smirked, she shrugged, this dude was legit. She new long rage attacks would be pointless, he could easily detect her movements. She needed to create some sort of diversion.

She instantly threw up several hand signs, she was about to try something she only used once- and that was on a B-rank mission that was assigned to her team. Sasuke watched the girl and grunted, prepared for whatever ridiculous act she had in store for him. He perked up in shock as what was unfolding in front of him, a surge lightning came from the girl and surrounded her, it's range was enormous.

She knew she was using more chakra than she intended to but she knew everything else would just be a waste. She jumped up to land on her hands, using the chakra in her feet to guide her attack, in an instant a powerful and quick attack of lightning shot forward and would destroy anything in its path. She got back on her feet and leaped up, she let out a small 'Oh shit my bad' laugh as she knew the attack would affect her teammates and anyone else in a ten-meter radius. She saw them jump up and land on something for safety, both her teammates shot her deadly glares and she knew they would break even with her later on.

Sasuke cursed under his breath, even with his eyes he had barely anytime to evade, her attack struck his calf and shin at the last moment. He landed on a thick tree branch and looked back to her direction, only she was no where to be found. "Gotcha!" She shouted, his eyes went wide and her foot made contact with his back. She managed to kick him from behind and off the tree branch, he managed to land on his feet roughly.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed as she watched the raven haired boy get knocked off the branch with a leg injury.

Amari jumped down, and let out a few pants. That attack did a number on her energy, she needed to end this fight quickly before collapsed. She peered over to the injury she landed on his leg, he was badly burned but he wasn't down for the count just yet.

"MARI!" Kyraa hollered at her, the brunette responded back but didn't take her eyes off her opponent. "Yes Yes, I know my bad." She knew she was in trouble for the last attack. Kyraa scoffed and decided to deal with her reckless friend later, she was occupied at the moment. Naruto's shadow clones were destroyed by the blast, alongside a good number of trees. He panted and was baffled by the strength of the other teammate, he knew Sasuke would have her beat but was now bummed he couldn't do it himself.

"My apologies, for the carelessness of my teammate." Kyraa started as she got back into her stance. "Now where were we?" She asked smoothly as she prepared another wind attack. She made the same signs. "Oh no you don't!" Naruto yelled and leaped out range of the strong wind gust, he lunged at her and prepared a punch. Kyraa straightened up and blocked it with her palm and countered with low kick but missed.

Sasuke let out a breath, that lightning attack was more powerful than he anticipated, he never seen anything of the sort. _'Just how powerful is this girl?'_ She was skilled in long range and close range, he did notice that she was running out of chakra, she would exert herself soon, he didn't use up any chakra yet and that was his advantage. Amari cocked her head to the side, "He's watching me way too closely." She whispered to herself, she was breathing heavy. Her chakra level was indeed reaching its limit but she wasn't out of steam yet.

She watched as he threw up a few hand signs, she smirked in recognition and mimicked them-this jutsu was her specialty. They shouted in union, "Fire Stye: Fireball Jutsu!" Two enormous fire balls collided as flames escaped the shinobis' mouths. Kyraa shifted her eyes to observed and wondered how long her teammate could go on. Saukra watched from a distance and instantly felt horrible when she realized she wasn't skilled enough to step in, she did have some tricks up her sleeve but they wouldn't do anything to aid Sasuke. "Hang in there Sasuke!" She yelled.

Amari put power into her attack and her flames were gaining on her opponent's, they began overpowering Sasuke's fireball but she felt her energy leave her body. He was strong but her fireball was now edging closer and closer to his, Kyraa smirked, the boy had nothing on her teammate.

The brunette felt a feeling of triumph as her fierce flames almost dominated her opponent, but then something shifted. Sasuke's flames grew more powerful and quickly overpowered her own. She didn't have the energy to keep hers going, she stopped her jutsu and used some chakra to quickly evade the fire that aimed straight for her. She landed on her ribs a few feet away, fracturing and bruising a couple.

"Mari!" Kaneto came rushing to her aid, she coughed which instantly gave her pain, she slowly stood up and endured it. "I'm fine, go help Kyraa." She instructed. "But-" He started but was cut off, "Now!" She said, he nodded and jumped over to his other teammate who was battling it out with Naruto.

"Impressive, waiting until my guard was down to decide to unleash your true strength in that strike. You made me believe I was winning, and my own arrogance was what got me." Amari said, Sasuke had a smirk on his face, he was determined to get their Earth scroll by any means necessary. "Fine then." She said quickly, she slowly reached for her Katana that rested in its sheath located on her back. She pulled it out, and went to a last ditch effort to amplify herself. She held up a hand sign and shut her eyes for a moment. She reopened them and her sword was now surrounded by wild blue and black flames from the chakra of the tailed beast she held within her.

"That's some sword you got there."Sasuke spoke up, the girl smirked. "This was handed down to me through my family, I spent years perfecting my natural skill to wield it. They regard me as a prodigy for my age." She said, Sasuke was slightly taken aback. This girl was no ordinary ninja, she was highly skilled for her age and he wondered just how powerful her true nature was. He had never seen such flames in his life.

She lunged forward and attacked, he pulled out two kunai and started battling, he jumped back to keep his distance, those flames were deadly and he couldn't risk being touched by that sword of hers. Her movements were lightning fast and almost cat-like, she struck him with her sword and he barely evaded. She knocked the kunai from his grip and pinned it against a tree. Her sword was inches away from making contact with his throat. He looked into the girl's eyes and met her fierce look. She reached down and pulled the scroll she needed from his pocket.

Sasuke had underestimated the ninja's skill and didn't do anything else but stare in disbelief. His eyes shifted back to normal and he knew there was nothing he could do in the position she held him in.

"Kyraa! Kaneto!" Her teammates appeared by her side, Naruto let out a shout in offense of being ditched. He barely had a scratch on him, as well as Kyraa. Seems they were evenly matched. "We're done here." Amari said firmly before pumping the last bit of chakra to her feet and evading out of the area, alongside her teammates.

Naruto and Sakura rushed over to the raven haired fighter, he was breathing heavily and was still baffled by whatever just happened. "Sasuke you okay? What the hell happened?" Naruto asked, he expected to Sasuke be all badass as usual and take her down. "These people are stronger than I anticipated." He gaped, he mentally slapped himself for making such a mistake again like he did with Rock Lee. "That girl...her strength is unbelievable." He stood up straight and instantly felt a pit as he processed how his team was down to zero scrolls. They needed to get moving, he analyzed most of the girl's movements, the next time they encountered he will be prepared.

Amari and her teammates stopped at a what seemed like a safe area, the brunette collapsed on all forms and coughed up a good amount of blood. Her chakra reached beyond it's limit, using the tailed beast's was a greater risk. She could've lost control. "Amari..." Kyraa started, her teammate finally stopped coughing and wiped the blood from her lip. She sat up and leaned back against a tree, they had a complete set of scrolls. But making it to the point they needed to go to safely would be a whole other challenge.

"I need to rest for a bit..." She said softly to Kyraa, "We'll leave in a couple hours."

...

 ** _First update in nine months, wowza I'm off my game. I wanna finish this rewrite and I'm having a lot of fun writing it when I have spare time, but sadly this story might have a few slower updates. I also posted on Titania's facade it would be dope if y'all checked that outtt. The old story of this is still up and its funny to see the difference._**


End file.
